EARPHONE (KUROTSUKI FANFICTION)
by tyachan13
Summary: Taman sepi ini menjadi saksi atas kisah romantis yang membuat mu tersipu malu untuk melihatnya. Dan kisah itu diperankan oleh kedua tokoh pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou dan Tsukishima Kei. / KUROTSUKI / HAIKYUU FANDOM / KUROO TETSUROU X TSUKISHIMA KEI


**EARPHONE**

 **By Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu** beserta chara yang lain mutlak bukan milik Tya dan tentunya Kuro hanya milik Tsukishima dan sebaliknya Tsukishima mutlak milik Kuroo. Nyahahahaha XD #mau nya tya XP

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) suka nyempil**

 **Pair : KurooTsuki (Kuroo x Tsukishima)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

* * *

 **EARPHONE**

 _ **KUROTSUKI FANFICTION**_

Hembusan angin sisa musim dingin menari di udara membelai lembut dedaunan. Sebuah Taman lama yang sepi pengunjung dan berada di pinggiran kota menjadikan taman tersebut sangat sunyi dan menenangkan. Pohon hijau besar berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah ayunan dari kayu mengantung di salah satu cabang pohonnya.

 _Wushh!_

Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang siang ini di tambah dengan sinar matahari yang masih malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan menjadikan suasana istirahat di taman sangat menyenangkan tak terkecuali dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang terlihat menikmati angin yang berhembus dan tidak menyia-nyiakan moment tenang saat ini.

Dia, seorang pemuda bernama Tsukishima Kei tengah duduk manis sambil meluruskan kedua kaki nya sambil menutup kedua mata nya di temani oleh sebuah Headphone putih yang setia berada di telinga sang pemuda.

"Osoi"

Bergumam pelan masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup sesekali Tsukishima membenarkan letak kacamata nya. Pemuda yang berstatus pelajar kelas 1 SMA ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk pergi. Tiga puluh menit berlalu tapi seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu itupun juga belum terlihat batang hidung nya.

Kesal.

Itu yang di rasakan oleh Tsukishima. Hey! Tsukishima itu paling benci yang nama nya menunggu apalagi yang di tunggu tidak jelas bagaimana kabarnya begitu kan menjengkelkan.

"sudahlah"

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan pada seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu Tsukishima menyamankan bersandarnya untuk terlelap sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun indah lewat headphone putih kesayangannya.

Satu menit, dua menit Tsukishima hampir terlelap,

Menit ketiga, lagu yang di putar lagu ballad yang cocok untuk pengantar tidur.

Meresapi alunan nada yang sendu tepat menit kelima Tsukishima akan pergi ke pulau tidur namu tiba-tiba,

 _Sret!_

"Hey!"

"Yo! Megane-kun"

Yang terlihat di balik bingkai kacamata Tsukishima adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam model mirip jambul ayam (?) dan jangan lupakan senyum menjengkelkannya itu!

"cih!"

Mendecih kesal dengan membuang muka Tsukishima menanggapi pemuda yang lebih tua dari nya itu. apalagi ketika senyum menjengkelkannya itu di pamerkan pada para gadis gah! Membuat Tsukishima muak saja.

"Yah~ gomen Megane-kun tadi di perjalanan kemari ada masalah jadi aku terlambat kesini"

Memutar bola mata nya Tsukishima sudah menduga nya akan berakhir seperti ini jadi biarkan lah _Batin Tsukishima_ sambil membenarkan kembali letak Headphone yang di tarik paksa oleh manusia kucing di sampingnnya itu.

Menghiraukan pemuda yang baru saja mengatakan alasan kenapa dia terlambat alih-alih berdiri untuk pergi karena orang yang di tunggu nya telah datang malah Tsukishima kembali memejamkan mata nya kembali dan memutar lagu yang happy lewat handphone nya.

 _Sret! Tap!_

Sekali lagi Headphone putih itu terlepas dan bersamaan dengan itu pemuda yang di juluki oleh Tsukishima dengan manusia kucing itu sebut saja Kuroo Tetsurou memojokkan Tsukishima dengan sebelah tangan kanannya di letakkan di sisi kepala kiri Tsukishima memberi gesture memerangkap dan berbisik di telinga sebelah kanan Tsukishima.

"Na~ kau terlihat sangat mengundang ketika berpose seperti ini Kei~ apa kau mengundang ku?"

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Hembusan nafas hangat itu menyapu tengkuk dan telinga Tsukishima membuatnya merinding dan merona di saat bersamaan.

"Ku-kuroo-san"

"Hem"

"Ge-geli hentikan itu.."

Berucap dengan nafas tersendat-sendat Tsukishima merasakan geli akan nafas Kuroo yang berhembus selain itu alasan lainnya adalah karena Tsukishima malu. Hey! Sebagaimana sering Kuroo dan Tsukishima melakukan kontak fisik tetap saja Tsukishima merasa malu jika di goda seperti itu oleh Kuroo.

"Hei…. Muka mu memerah Kei~"

Masih dengan ekspresi seringai menggoda nya Kuroo sang pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Tsukishima ini masih tetap melancarkan godaannya. Bahkan ekspresi menggoda yang terpatri apik di wajahnya kini semakin membuat Tsukishima dag-dig-dug karena terlalu dekat di lihat secara intens oleh Kuroo.

"Ugh.. Kuro-"

"Siapa?"

"Kuro-"

"Keii…."

"Ugh.. yamete yo Tet-tetsurou-kun"

"Hai'~~~ hai'~~~ Kei kawaii hountouni kawaii ne Kei-chan"

"Ugh"

Tsukishima malu! Astaga! Orang di depannya ini paling bisa membuat Tsukishima malu karena perbuatannya itu. Tak tahukah Kuroo bahwa ketika Tsukishima di suruh memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya yakni Tetsurou membuat Tsukishima merasa kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua? Kalau Tsukishima di panggil Kei oleh Kuroo sih tak masalah karena Tsukishima lebih muda dari Kuroo.

" _aku ingin di panggil Tetsurou jika hanya berdua denganmu Kei"_ begitu kata si Kuroo.

 _Sret! Buk!_

Melepaskan kungkungannya terhadap Tsukishima, Kuroo berbalik duduk bersandar pada pohon sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tsukishima sedang Tsukishima sendiri menormalnya detak jantungnya yang maraton tadi.

 _Sret! Lepas!_

Kuroo melepas Headphone putih Tsukishima yang masih bertengger di atas kepala nya sekarang yang terlihat oleh Tsukishima adalah Kuroo sedang membuka sebuah kotak kecil merah berisikan Earphone dan kemudian menancapkannya pada handphone Tsukishima.

"Na, Kei aku hanya penasaran lagu apa yang sering kau dengar melalui Headphone mu itu yang tak pernah sekalipun kau lepas"

Setelah berucap seperti itu Kuroo menyamankan duduk bersandarnya pada pohon sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Tsukishima yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu pun tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyamakan bersandarnya kembali dan secara tiba-tiba Kuroo menarik kepala Tsukishima untuk bersandar pada bahu nya dan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar menggenggam tangan Tsukishima.

Angin masih saja berhembus dan cahaya matahari juga masih bersembunyi di balik awan. Taman sepi ini menjadi saksi atas kisah romantis yang membuat mu tersipu malu untuk melihatnya. Dan kisah itu diperankan oleh kedua tokoh pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou dan Tsukishima Kei.

 **END**

* * *

 **#Tya's Note**

 **KKKYYYYAAAAA! DEBUT PERTAMA DI FANDOM HAIKYUU!**

 **Prok! Prok! Prok! #sorak2**

 **Haduh.. asli tya lagi kena couple sampah :P terutama nya KuroTsuki 3**

 **Ini kali pertama tya serius suka couple kecuali SasuNaru dan bisa bkin ff nya hiks hiks *terhura**

 **Dan ini juga bentuk dari kefrustasian tya karena gak bisa nemuin ff KuroTsuki di ffn maupun WT jadi yah Jjang! Bikin sendiri! Hahahaha :D *ketawa nista**

 **Sou sou, ada juga yang suka Haikyuu di sini? #puppy eyes**

 **Yah sudahlah gak usah banyak bacot tya mau bocan dulu jaa nee~ :***

 **Sidoarjo, 21 Maret 2017**

 **Tyachan13 :***


End file.
